Ein Fremder auf Hentebag
'Der Fremde' Es war ein lauer Sommertag und Saly Hentebag nutzte ihn, um wieder einmal durch den Wald zu streifen. Sie beobachtete die Tiere und lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel. Sie trainierte ein wenig das Klettern und nutzte die grossen Felsen und Bäume als Aussichtsplattform. Plötzlich sah sie einen grossen Schatten, welcher sich in einiger Entfernung zwischen den Bäumen bewegte. Sie beschloss sich dieses Wesen genauer anzusehen. So sprang sie flink von ihrem Aussichtspunkt auf den weichen Waldboden und lief lautlos durchs Gestrüpp. Als sie nur noch einige Schritte entfern war, schlich sie in den Schatten der Bäume näher heran. Bald konnte sie erkennen, was es war. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand ein Mann etwa ihrem Alter, welcher gerade am Holz sammeln war. Sie schreckte zurück und glitt schnell hinter den Baum neben sich. Von dort aus verfolgte sie die Bewegungen des Mannes und fragte sich, was er auf ihrer Insel machte. Saly versuchte möglichst genau zu erkennen, was er auf sich trug und welche Absichten er haben könnte. Ausser ein kleines Messer konnte sie keine Waffen erkennen und auch von seinem Auftreten schien er keine Gefahr zu sein. Saly schätzte ihn als keinen guten Kämpfer ein, da er sich nicht wirklich flink, sondern sogar schon eher unbeholfen bewegte. Sie beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile und zog sich dann lautlos zurück. Saly rannte möglichst ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen durch den Wald, zurück zur Basis. Dort angekommen, berichtete sie den Drachen was sie gesehen hatte. "Was denkt ihr? Wie sollen wir vorgehen?" Ein paar fanden, dass sie ihn vertreiben sollten, da sie Bedenken hatten, ob er gute oder schlechte Absichten hat. "Ich denke das Beste ist es, wenn ihn jemand beobachtet und versucht möglichst viel über ihr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dann können wir besser urteilen, was wir machen sollten", schlug Night vor. Gewisse Drachen äusserten zuerst noch einige Bedenken, schlussendlich stimmten jedoch alle zu. "Wer sollte ihn beobachten?", fragte Sturmfeuer. Saly blickte in die Runde und meinte dann: "Ich kann das machen. Ich kann mich am Boden lautlos bewegen und ich bin nicht so gross wie ihr. Die Chance, dass er mich entdeckt, ist erheblich kleiner als bei anderen." Die Drachen des Rudels stimmten diesem Vorschlag zu und somit war es beschlossene Sache. Die Drachen gingen wieder ihren Arbeiten nach, nur Night blieb bei Saly stehen und blickte sie ernst an. "Ich werde immer in deiner Nähe sein, während du ihn beobachtest. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht", sagte der Nachtschatten. Saly lächelte sie dankbar an: "Du bist einfach die Beste. Aber keine Angst ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen." Night gurrte leise und legte ihren Kopf schief. Da umarmte die Wikingerin den Drachen ganz fest und flüsterte dann: "Lass uns noch eine Runde fliegen, bevor es dunkel wird." Der Nachtschatten lächelte sie an und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie auf ihren Rücken sitzen soll. Schon bald flogen sie fröhlich durch die Luft und genossen noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Saly konnte sogar schon fast vergessen, dass sich gerade in diesem Moment ein Fremder auf Hentebag befand. Am nächsten Tag brach Saly auf und ging zu der Stelle, an der sie den Mann gesehen hatte. Sie vermutete, dass er auch heute wieder zum Holzsammeln kommen würde und so kletterte sie auf einen Baum, machte es sich darauf gemütlich und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam der Mann wieder und schien nach etwas Ausschau zu halten. "Vielleicht hat er mich gesehen und sucht mich", dachte sich die Frau. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf über diesen Gedanken und wischte ihn gleich wieder fort. Sie hatte sich lautlos und immer in den Schatten bewegt, warum sollte er sie gesehen haben. Trotzdem beobachtete sie den Mann weiter und war nun überzeugt davon, dass er etwas suchte. Doch anscheinen konnte er es nicht finden, denn nach einer Weile begann er Holz zu sammeln. Als er genug Äste gefunden hatte, drehte er sich um und ging in die Richtung davon aus der er gekommen war. Saly sprang sofort vom Baum und folgte ihm unauffällig und ohne ein Geräusch zu machen mit einigem Abstand. Nach einer Weile lichtete sich der Wald und ein kleiner Strand kam in Sicht. Saly wunderte sich, warum sie noch nie dort gewesen war. "Wahrscheinlich ist er mir nie aufgefallen, weil er so klein ist", dachte sie sich und liess ihren Blick schweifen. Dieser kleine Flecken Sand war höchstens fünf Meter lang und etwa zwei Meter breit. Zuerst schien es, als gäbe es nur Sand und Schilf auf diesem Stück Land, doch der Fremde ging zielstrebig auf das Schilf zu. Da erkannte Saly, dass darin versteckt ein kleines Lager aufgebaut worden war. Sie erkannte eine grosse Tasche, eine kleine Feuerstelle und ein kaputtes Boot. Der Mann konnte noch nicht lange auf Hentebag sein, dafür war das Lager noch zu wenig gut eingerichtet. Da Saly genug gesehen hatte für den Anfang, entschied sie sich zu gehen und schlich wieder zurück in den Wald. Als Saly das Gefühl hatte, dass sie genug weit weg war, pfiff sie laut und schon schoss Night zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Nachtschatten besorgt. Die Frau lächelte und meinte: "Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Ich habe einige interessante Dinge beobachten können. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mich zur Basis fliegen kannst, damit ich allen erzählen kann, was ich gesehen habe." Night nickte erleichtert, sagte dann aber warnend: "Ruf mich nie wieder so, wenn ich auf dich aufpasse und dann nicht weiss, ob du in Gefahr bist. Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht, als ich deinen Pfiff gehört habe. Du kannst mich gerne mit einem anderen Ruf auf dich aufmerksam machen, aber nicht mit dem abgemachten Warnzeichen!" Saly grinste entschuldigend: "Ich wollte dir keinen Schrecken einjagen. Entschuldigung! Ich werde es nicht mehr machen." Und dann mit einem bittenden Blick fragte sie: "Kannst du mich zur Basis fliegen?" Der Nachtschatten schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und stellte sich dann so neben Saly, damit sie auf ihren Rücken steigen konnte. Sie flogen zusammen zur Basis und riefen alle Drachen, welche gerade in der Nähe waren zusammen. Schon bald waren sie alle dort und Saly schilderte, was sie alles gesehen hatte. Als sie ihre Erzählung abgeschlossen hatte blicke sie die Drachen um sich herum an, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Darkshadow nahm das Wort auf und warnte: "Menschen waren schon immer eine Gefahr für Drachen. Zu viele haben sie schon verletzt, gefangen oder getötet! Ich finde, dass wir ihn von unserer Insel verjagen sollten!" Saly blickte ihn frech an, was er jedoch nicht beachtete. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas Böses will. Wie Saly erzählt hat, besitzt er so gut wie keine Waffen und alles was er bis jetzt auf unserer Insel gemacht hat ist Holz sammeln", meinte Sturmfeuer mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ja, auch ich denke, dass er nicht vorhat uns etwas anzutun. Wenn er dies wirklich wollte, hätte er schon lange etwas gemacht. Zudem sind Menschen meist in Gruppen unterwegs, wenn sie einen Drachen angreifen wollen", schloss sich Feuerball der Meinung vom Taifumerang an. Noch weitere Drachen meldeten sich zu Wort, bis sie Night zum Schweigen brachte. "Da es unterschiedliche Meinungen gibt und gewisse von uns sich noch gar keine Meinung dazu bilden konnten, denke ich, dass es das Schlauste ist, wenn wir diese Sache für heute ruhen lassen. Morgen habt ihr alle noch einmal einen Tag Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken und dann entscheiden wir am Tag darauf, was wir machen sollen." Die versammelten Drachen stimmten dem zu und gleichzeitig wurde auch beschlossen, dass bei den Kontrollflügen um Hentebag immer besonders auf den kleinen Strand und die Tätigkeiten darauf geachtete wird. Am nächsten Tag gingen die Mitglieder von Nights Drachenrudel wieder ihren gewohnten Aufgaben nach. Saly besserte ein Gebäude der Basis aus, doch der Fremde ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was er auf Hentebag vorhatte und ob er ihnen gefährlich werden konnte. Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Mensch auf der Insel war, da diese meist eine Gefahr für Drachen sind. Sie machte sich vor allem Sorgen, ob noch mehr Leute kommen würden. Sie glaubte nämlich, dass dieser Mann keine Gefahr ist, sondern dass es erst ein Problem werden würde, wenn noch mehr Menschen kommen würden. Als Saly mit dem Gebäude der Basis fertig war, konnte sie es nicht länger aushalten und entschied, den Mann noch einmal zu beobachten, um mehr über ihn heraus zu finden. Es war jedoch schon spät und so beschloss sie, am nächsten Morgen erneut in den Wald zu gehen. Am nächsten Morgen machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu dem Waldabschnitt, in dem sie den Mann das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hatte nur Night mitgeteilt, dass was sie vorhatte und so wusste sie, dass der Nachtschatten immer bereit wäre um ihr zur Hilfe zu kommen. Saly musste nicht lange warten, denn schon bald tauchte der Mann auf. Er schien wieder etwas zu suchen. Die Frau blieb reglos auf dem Stein sitzen, auf welchem sie gerade war und beobachtete den Mann. Dieser lief längere Zeit umher und suchte die Gegend ab. Da Salys Kleider in den Farben des Waldes waren, bemerkte er sie nicht. Nachdem sie den Mann einige Zeit beobachtet hatte und nichts Neues erfahren konnte, beschloss sie zu gehen. Sie sprang vom Stein und landete aus Versehen auf einem kleinen Ast, welcher leise knackte. Da drehte er sich um und blickte Saly direkt an. Die Frau ging gleich in Verteidigungsposition und beobachtete ihn. "Warte ich tu dir nichts!", sagte er. Doch Saly traute ihm nicht. Sie fühlte sich überrumpelt und wollte weg, um sich genau zu überlegen, wie sie handeln sollte. So lief sie rückwärts davon und beobachtete all seine Bewegungen. Er schien nicht bewaffnet zu sein. Der Mann folgte ihr, doch das wollte Saly nicht. Sie pfiff laut und schon schoss Night, die sie gehört hatte, durch das Blätterdach. Der Nachtschatten hätte sich am liebsten auf den Mann gestürzt, da sie dachte, dass er Saly bedroht. Die Frau konnte den Drachen jedoch davon abhalten, stieg auf den Rücken des Nachtschattens und sie flogen davon. 'Beratung' Wieder zurück in der Basis riefen Night und Saly alle Drachen zusammen und berieten mit ihnen, was sie tun sollten. Ein paar Drachen waren immer noch dafür, dass sie den Mann beseitigen, da er zur Gefahr werden konnte, doch das hielt Saly nicht für das Richtige. Sie schlug vor, dass sie ihn zur großen Besammlungslichtung holten und ihn dort ausfragten und dann weiter schauten. Gewisse waren zuerst noch unsicher, dann stimmten aber alle zu. Somit würden sie den Mann unter Kontrolle haben und er würde ihre Basis nicht sehen. Am nächsten Tag brachen zwei von den Kriegern des Rudels auf, um den Mann zu holen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit tauchten sie mit dem Mann wieder auf. Dieser sah ziemlich geschockt aus, doch als er Saly sah schien er sich ein Bisschen zu beruhigen. Die Drachen setzten ihn vor ihr und Night ab und stellten sich neben ihn. "Wer bist du?", fragte Saly ihn, welche die Befragung übernommen hatte. "Ich bin Andre und komme von weit her", antwortete er. "Warum bist du hier?", fragte die Frau weiter. "Ich wollte die Welt erkunden und dabei bin ich in einen Sturm geraten und hierhin getrieben worden", beantwortete er meine Frage. "Sind noch Andere außer dir hier?", führte sie die Befragung fort. "Nein. Ich bin alleine losgezogen. Ich habe lieber meine Ruhe." Saly schien es, als wünschte er sich jetzt aber seine Leute zu sich. "Warum bist du dann hier geblieben? Du hättest gehen können. Wir haben auch lieber unsere Ruhe." Wie zur Bestätigung brüllten die Drachen um sie herum, was Andre zu erschrecken schien. "Keine Angst! Sie werden dir nichts tun, solange ich es ihnen nicht erlaube", diese Worte schienen ihn ein Bisschen zu beruhigen. "Ich würde gerne wieder zurückkehren, doch wegen dem Sturm weiss ich nicht in welcher Richtung meine Heimatinsel liegt" sagte er mit Sorge in der Stimme. "Das finden wir schon irgendwie heraus. Beschreibe sie mir genau, denn vielleicht war einer der Drachen schon einmal dort." Er beschrieb Saly die Insel genau, doch niemand von den Drachen konnte sich erinnern, je auf der beschriebenen Insel gewesen zu sein. "Hm. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden! Bis dahin wirst du, Andre, dich frei bewegen dürfen, aber es wird immer ein Drache bei dir sein und schauen, dass du nichts machst oder siehst, was wir nicht wollen." Dies nahm der Mann erleichtert zur Kenntnis. Er schien sich Sorgen gemacht zu haben, darüber was mit ihm passieren wird. Mit diesem Entscheid war er anscheinend einigermaßen zufrieden. Nachdem der erste Drache bestimmt war, der auf Andre aufpassen würde und dieser mit dem Mann im Wald verschwunden war, begannen die Mitglieder des Rudels zu diskutieren, wie sie herausfinden konnten, in welcher Richtung Andres Insel liegt. Sie fanden jedoch keine Lösung. Sie beschlossen, dass sie es für den heutigen Tag gut sein liessen und sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut zur Beratung treffen würden. Wirklich keiner der Drachen konnte sich daran erinnern je auf dieser Insel gewesen zu sein. Als sie das nächste Mal auf der Beratungslichtung waren, hatten sie immer noch keine Lösung gefunden. Sie diskutierten gerade über die verschiedensten Theman, als Sturmfeuer neben Saly und Night landete. Sie war einige Wochen auf Reisen gewesen, um neue Heilkräuter zu suchen. In Saly keimte neue Hoffnung auf. Vielleicht war sie auf ihrer weiten Reise an Andres Insel vorbei gekommen. Die Frau fragte sie danach. "Hm...Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich könnte tatsächlich schon einmal dort gewesen sein, jedoch bleibe ich nie lange auf Inseln, welche von Menschen besiedelt sind. Könnt ihr diesen Andre bitte herbringen. Er soll mir genau erklären, wie diese Insel ausschaut." Also schickte Night einen Drachen, welcher Andre herbrachte. Nachdem er Sturmfeuer die Insel nochmal beschrieben hatte, sagte sie: "Auf dieser Insel war ich wirklich schon einmal!" Als Saly ihm dies übersetzte, begann er zu strahlen, doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst und fragte schon fast wieder traurig: "Aber wie soll ich dort hinkommen? Mein Schiff ist zerstört!" Da antwortete Saly belustigt: "Für was können denn Drachen fliegen?!" - "Du meinst ich soll auf einem Drachen fliegen?!", meinte er erstaunt. "Ja natürlich! Wieso nicht?", erwiderte sie. "Aber ich habe das noch nie gemacht! Das kann ich nicht!", sagte er ängstlich. "Das ist doch ganz einfach! Du musst ja nur auf dem Drachen sitzen, den Rest macht er! Also keine Widerworte! Wir fliegen Morgen los!", beschloss sie. Somit begann das Rudel zu planen. Night fand es das Beste, wenn Andre auf Spike reiten würde, weil er sehr friedlich ist und Sturmfeuer wollte sich nicht von einem Fremden reiten lassen. Saly flog natürlich mit Night. Als Spike zustimmte, packten sie ganz viel Proviant in die Satteltaschen und Night übergab Hero das Kommando für die Zeit, in der sie weg sein würden. 'Die Reise' Am Morgen des nächsten Tages ging es los. Die Drachen hatten darauf bestanden, dass Andre in der ersten Stunde die Augen verbunden hatte, damit er später nicht zu ihrer Insel zurückfinden kann. Andre fand das gar nicht toll, da er sowie so schon Flugangst hatte, aber er liess es trotzdem zu. Nach ein paar Stunden, als Andre die Augenbinde schon länger wieder ab hatte und deshalb auch keine so grosse Angst mehr hatte, meinte er, mehr zu sich selbst: "Es ist wunderschön auf so einem Drachen zu fliegen! Ich hätte am liebsten einen Eigenen!" - "Das kriegen wir schon hin!", sagte Saly, welche seine Worte gehört hatte, und liess die Drachen auf eine Insel zusteuern. "Warum landen wir?", fragte Andre erstaunt. "Du willst doch einen Drachen, oder nicht? Hier auf der Insel hat es viele verschiedene Arten. Hier finden wir sicher einen für dich! Und die Drachen haben sowie so eine Pause verdient.", antwortete die Wikingerin. "Du willst mir wirklich helfen einen Drachen zu zähmen?!", sagte er erstaunt und glücklich. Saly nickte und so liefen sie in die Insel hinein. Sie liefen durch den Wald und schon bald sahen sie eine grosse Lichtung, auf der viele verschiedene Drachen standen. Saly sagte zu Andre: "Warte kurz! Ich werde die Drachen beruhigen und ihnen sagen, dass wir ihnen nichts Böses wollen. Du musst aber wissen, dass ich die Drachen nur darum bitten werde, ob sie dich auf ihnen fliegen lassen und sie nicht dazu zwingen!" Dies verstand Andre und wartete deshalb nervös hinter einem Baum, während die Frau auf die Lichtung trat. Die Drachen blickten sie sofort misstrauisch an und ein Riesenhafte Albtraum stand drohen vor sie. Saly hielt die Hände offen in die Luft und sprach in der Sprache der Drachen: "Wir sind in Frieden gekommen und wollen euch nichts tun!" Der Albtraum schaute verwirrt, sprach dann aber misstrauisch: "Wieso kannst du unsere Sprache? Und wer sind WIR?" - "Keine Sorge! Wir sind nur zu zweit!", bei diesen Worten rief sie Andre zu sich. Er trat schüchtern neben sie, betrachtete die Drachen aber interessiert. "Ich kann die Drachensprache, weil ich von einem Nadder aufgezogen wurde", beantwortete Saly auch noch seine zweite Frage. Der Albtraum sprach aber: "Und das soll ich dir glau..." Plötzlich wurde er unterbrochen, von einer freundlichen, weiblichen Stimme: "Ach, Fire! Jetzt sei doch nicht immer so misstrauisch!" Und an Saly und Andre gerichtet sagte sie: "Entschuldigt seine Unfreundlichkeit! Er mag keine Fremden, aber solche die die Drachensprache können, sind sicher nett!" Saly fühlte sich geschmeichelt, lächelte und sagte: "Danke für die netten Worte! Ich bin übrigens Saly und das ist Andre. Er kann aber keine Drachensprache." - "Das ist nicht so schlimm! Ich mag es auch, wenn es einmal einfach nur ruhig ist! Ich bin Mina", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. "Wir sind hier her gekommen, da Andre gerne einen Drachen hätte, um auf ihm zu fliegen. Ich wollte deshalb fragen, ob jemand das zulassen würde, weil wenn nicht würden wir wieder gehen", sagte die Frau zu Mina und betonte den Satz wie eine Frage. Da meldete sich eine brummige Stimme zu Wort: "Dann könnt ihr ja gleich wieder gehen! Niemals wir sich ein Drache freiwillig reiten lassen!" Saly blickte zu Fire, welcher diese Worte von sich gegeben hatte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte sprach Mina: "Das glaubst du! Ich werde ihn auf meinem Rücken reiten lassen! Auf dieser Insel ist so wie so nie etwas los! So werde ich endlich einmal etwas erleben!" Saly hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich ein Drache so schnell einverstanden erklären würde, aber deshalb war sie doppelt froh. "Danke vielmals! Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir!", sprach sie und erzählte Andre alles was passiert war. Er freute sich riesig und bedankte sich ebenfalls beim Nadder. Dann liefen die beiden Menschen und Mina zurück zu Night, Sturmfeuer und Spike. Saly erzählte ihnen, was passiert war, dann nahm sie den Naddersattel von Spikes Rücken und legte ihn auf Minas. Andre und Mina flogen eine Proberunde um die Insel und dann flog die Gruppe wieder los. Spike in Richtung Hentebag, da er wieder zu den Anderen von Rudel wollte und der Rest in die Richtung von Andres Insel. Die Gruppe flog noch weitere drei Tage. Während dieser Zeit hatten sich Andre und Mina immer besser kennen gelernt. Es störte die Nadderdame auch überhaupt nicht, dass Andre die Drachensprache nicht beherrschte, denn sie genoss die Ruhe und fand es lustig, die Menschensprache anzuhören. Andre hatte sich auch immer mehr ans Drachenfliegen gewöhnt und wagte sich auch schon, die verschiedensten Tricks auszuprobieren. Von weitem sahen sie nun eine Insel, welche sehr gross war. Man konnte Berge und Wiesen und ganz an der Küste eine riesige Stadt sehen. Saly staunte über die Grösse und Anzahl der Häuser. Sie hatte vorher nicht gewusst, dass es so viele Menschen an einem Ort gibt. Sturmfeuer drosselte ihr Tempo und sagte: "Hier wären wir!" Saly drehte sich zu Andre und fragte: "Und? Ist es die richtige Insel?" Als er sie anblickte, sah sie die Antwort schon in seinen Augen: "Ja! Das ist mein Zuhause!" Er war überglücklich und liess Mina wieder beschleunigen, doch als er merkte, dass die Anderen es ihm nicht gleich taten, drehte er sich um und fragte: "Was ist los? Warum kommt ihr nicht?" - "Du hast das falsch verstanden! Wir haben dich hier hergebracht, aber jetzt fliegen wir wieder zu unserer Insel zurück", klärte Saly ihn auf. Er schaute sie verwirrt an: "Ich dachte, dass du ab jetzt auch hier lebst, unter anderen Menschen" - "Nein, das ist nicht das Richtige für mich! Mein Rudel braucht mich! Ich werde nicht hierbleiben", antwortete sie darauf. Er schaute sie traurig an und sprach: "Bleibst du wenigstens diese Nacht?" Doch Saly antwortete: "Nein. Ich möchte nicht von allen in deiner Stadt komisch angeschaut und als Drachenlady betitelt werden. Ich werde gleich wieder gehen." Andre versuchte sie von seiner Idee zu überzeugen, doch Saly blieb bei ihrem Entscheid. "Na, dann", sagte er mit belegter Stimme: "Hoffentlich sehen wir uns wieder!" Doch auch diese Hoffnung musste sie zerstören: "Nein, das geht leider nicht! Ich darf das Rudel nicht in Gefahr bringen. Zu viele Drachen wurden schon von Menschen verletzt. Wir werden uns nie wiedersehen" Da Saly nicht wusste, was sie noch sagen sollte, liess sie Night umkehren und sie und Stumfeuer flogen davon. Saly spürte noch Andres Blicke im Rücken, doch sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern flog mit den Drachen wieder zurück nach Hentebag. Falls du diese Geschichte auch noch aus Andres Sicht erleben willst, kannst du seine Eindrücke in diesem Buch nachlesen. 100px||link=Silvers Angriff|Was vorher geschah... |110px|link=Ein Fremder auf Hentebag|Diese Geschichte erneut lesen 100px|link=Drachenrettungsmission|Weiter zum nächsten Abenteuer! Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Saly Hentebag Kategorie:Geschichten von Nights Drachenrudel